1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication devices, and more particularly to a communication device displaying a signal of an antenna and a light guiding member used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication devices, such as customer premises equipments (CPEs), for example, an antenna is required to transmit and receive signals. A commonly used communication device includes a plurality of signal lamps, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), arranged in a line on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the communication device. The number of the plurality of signal lamps illuminated at the same time is used to display signal strength received by the antenna of the communication device. That is, the more the number of the illuminated signal lamps is, the stronger the signal of the antenna is. However, the number of the illuminated signal lamps cannot display a preferable orientation of the stronger signal.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.